marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Meanie Pixies' team
... and by the time I got to see Cranky Vasquez, Doormat Medigo, Roughie Nitrogen, Mitt Romney Cape-Torn, Merlin LeJoin, Parrot Martini, Lately Pirate, Aranna Sorket, Hussite The Hock, Curlbent Smacker and Chronos Ampersand I was so rich dream bubbles got bankrupt. :- Meanie Pixies, Post-SCrash Session Meanie Pixies' team is a group of twelve aliens with candy corn horns and gray skin from Belarus amassed by Meanie Pixies and Aranna Sorket during the course of Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens. While they are the main characters of the story, only select few are focused on both there and in the sequels, Post-SCrash Session and Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host. History All the members of the team have certain commonalities. They all used to live with an "ancestor", whom they generally hated, and they all (with the exception of Meanie and Aranna) used to have a Tumblr blog with which they found Meanie and Aranna's collaborative blog, thefrogtempleblog, which they sent an ask to, and eventually got to meet Meanie and Aranna and live with them on the Frog Temple in Belarus's pink moon. Eventually, all of them were killed when Meanie Pixies set up a bomb to blow up the Frog Temple in which they resided (although, the first time Meanie tried this, the bomb blew Belarus up instead), and went on to be resurrected in different eras of the main Marrissaverse, with four of them beginning to share bodies with the four "Alpha Kids", Janet Roberts, Jack London, Roxa Lavigne and Dick Stiller, as per a curse from Candacension Pixies. During Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, they are gathered by Meanie Pixies again and return to where Belarus used to be. Meanie then pieces Belarus up again, calling her result Belarus Nouveau. Eventually, though, Meanie begins claiming to be Candacension and calling Belarus Nouveau "Altair", and renames all of her friends as well. While in Post-SCrash Session, Meanie mentions that the team played Sgrub, a version of Sburb Alpha, at one point, which is what caused their deaths, this fact is largely ignored by The Belorussian Aliens. Nevertheless, Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame reveals that the team did play Sgrub, and that Aranna went God Tier. Members Meanie Pixies Main article: Meanie Pixies Meanie is the self-proclaimed leader of the group. She grew up as the "hairless" of her own ancestor Luminescence Pixies, but regretted every decision Luminescence made in ruling Belarus and thus sought to run away and start her own enterprise. She succeeds after her death, in the dream bubbles, but the endeavors are taken away from her as Candacension Pixies makes her share a body with Janet Roberts. It is eventually revealed, though, that Candacension is actually future Meanie, after the latter has committed numerous killings and stolen the souls and personalities of the killed. Aranna Sorket Main article: Aranna Sorket Meanie and Aranna first met on the "random encounter" feature of Pesterchum. Aranna, at the time, was looking for partners to "Flarp" with, as her own company was limited to her own ancestor Wegotist Sorket, whom Aranna proceeded to kill. Meanie and Aranna grow to be good friends, but eventually, the friendship is pushed aside (but not completely forgotten) as Aranna, Cranky Vasquez and Flashlight Girl together form The Time Police. Doormat Medigo Doormat (original name "Damara Megido") is "East Belorussian" (meaning she usually speaks in Japanese, translated via Google Translate) and generally has a rather dirty mind. She and Cranky are the first two peeople to ever message The Frog Temple Blog, and her ask is read by Meanie first, even if it's unknown if Doormat or Cranky sent their ask first. Her ancestor is named Cinematical Medigo, while her blog is "electronic-doormat". She, together with Mitt, appears in the last chapter of Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host. As they get together in Skepness Man Beauregarde and Chell Junor Roberts' wedding, they find the need to copulate then and there, temporarily distracting Marrissa Roberts. Cranky Vasquez Main article: Cranky Vasquez Cranky is introduced with an ask that Meanie deems "way too long". However, when Aranna reads it, she realizes that Cranky was an old friend of hers whom she unfairly blocked. The two immediately resume their friendship, which lasts through both Belarus and partnership in The Time Police. Roughie Nitrogen Roughie (original name "Rufioh Nitram") is the third person to message The Frog Temple Blog, and is described by Meanie as a "wannabe movie star". His ancestor is named Winstonian Nitrogen, while his blog is "the-dante-basco". Mitt Romney Cape-Torn Mitt (original name "Mituna Captor") is the fourth person to message The Frog Temple Blog, and is described by Meanie as "very, VERY strongly bipolar". His ancestor is named Pesterchum Cape-Torn, while his blog is "h0ly5h17ic4ntpr0gr4m". He is briefly mentioned in Enchiridion Marrissa as "Millhouse Cape-Torn", the president of the United States from Anno Glorii 2098 until 2100, the date of the takeover of President Snow and the establishment of Critics United. Therefore, even in Spectators of the Host he is described as "presidential". Merlin LeJoin Merlin (original name "Meulin Leijon") is the fifth person to message The Frog Temple Blog, and is described by Meanie as "probably literally the daughter of a cat, as well as a huge shipper". Her ancestor is named Communita LeJoin, while her blog is "catpunsfurevas". Like Meanie, a curse was placed on her, making her share bodies with Dick Stiller. Therefore, she gets an appearance in Spectators of the Host and another in Marrissaverse Stories 2015. Parrot Martini Parrot (original name "Porrim Maryam") is the sixth person to message The Frog Temple Blog, and is described by Meanie as "the most boring girl, who, as far as I care, is the perfect mate for Cranky". Her ancestor is named Overseeing Martini, while her blog is "no-i-am-the-1st-in-so-cial-justice", showing clear competition with Cranky. Lately Pirate Main article: Lately Pirate Lately is the seventh person to message The Frog Temple Blog, and is described by Meanie as "the girl who never failed to cheer me up in the most boring moments, especially when she sniffed me, even though I'm pretty sure she can't smell". She becomes relatively prominent in Spectators of the Host, as Aranna's classmate in Portal High School and the rather annoying friend type. In Spectators of the Host, she also meets and becomes married to Ben Stiller, with whom together she has three children: Dove Stiller, Dick Stiller and Logic Editor. Whores the Hock Whores (original name "Horuss Zahhak") is the eighth person to message The Frog Temple Blog, and is described by Meanie as "the guy who had only seen lewdness (I presume) on the Internet and decided to come to the real life to our bubble to experience it". His ancestor is named the Lower Jerk Hock, while his blog is "horses-rule". Like Meanie, a curse was placed on him, making him share bodies with Roxa Lavigne. However, he never appears in any of the stories following The Belorussian Aliens. Curlbent Smacker Curlbent (original name "Kurloz Makara") is the ninth person to message The Frog Temple Blog, and is described by Meanie as "the guy who only threatened and never followed up on his threats". His ancestor is named Rainblood Smacker, while his blog is "subjugglators-gonna-subjugglate". Chronos Ampersand Chronos (original name "Cronus Ampora") is the tenth, last and jokingly "worst" person to message The Frog Temple Blog, and is described by Meanie as "the guy who hits. On. EVERYONE". His ancestor is named Bestsellerer Ampersand, while his blog is "date-me-lovwbloods". Like Meanie, a curse was placed on him, making him share bodies with Jack London. However, he never appears in any of the stories following The Belorussian Aliens. Appearances *''Post-SCrash Session'' (First appearance) (Meanie and Aranna) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' (Mitt, Meanie, Merlin, Whores and Chronos) *''Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens'' (all of them) *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' (all of them except Whores and Chronos) *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' (Aranna and Lately) *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' (Aranna, Cranky and Merlin) *''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' (Aranna, Cranky and Lately) *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' (all of them) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Homestuck characters Category:Factions